


keep a place for me, for me (i'll sleep between y'all, it's nothing)

by clicketydick



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, i love dodie and dan and phil SO MUCH when theyre together papa bless, minor anxiety tw, not actually explicit, post-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clicketydick/pseuds/clicketydick
Summary: Dodie gets by with a little help from her friends.(check the tags, friend)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Frank Ocean’s song Self Control, taken almost entirely out of context.  
> I just love established!phan + another person threesomes because I love other people's perspective on their relationship lmao
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta and actual beta [21stcenturyordinarycreep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/21stcenturyordinarycreep/pseuds/21stcenturyordinarycreep) for doing a last minute look-over for me.
> 
> NOTE: this was my submission to the 2017 [Phanfiction Writing Competition.](https://phanficwritingcomp.tumblr.com/)

“You know,” says Dodie, running her fingers through Dan's curls,”we're not exactly helping eradicate the bisexual threesome stereotype.” Dan, who is never at his most eloquent this early in the morning, mumbles and shifts around, pressing his cheek to her stomach, his gentle breathing puffing against her navel. Phil, on the other hand, is dead to the world: Armageddon could take place and he wouldn't wake. Their little get-together sessions really took a lot out of him. His arm encircles her waist, mouth pressed sloppily to her shoulder. Warm. Comfortable. Dodie really doesn't want to get up anytime soon. 

But reality filters in through Phil's window in the form of sunlight; soon Hazel will return to the flat, she has to record a vlog today, she's meeting Lucy for dinner and _oh god I have so many commitments lined up I think I'm going to suffocate how am I going to get everything done-_

“Shh. You're thinking too much too loudly.”, mumbles the man who's now comfortably nestled himself against her breasts. Dan, it seems, is both incredibly good at oral and reading minds. Talented boy. 

She props herself up on her elbows, back arching off the bed. They've done this often enough to know what this shift in position means- Dan's finally going to stop using her as a pillow, stumble off the bed, collect her hastily discarded clothes from the floor, and place them in her lap. He's going to pull on his own boxers, and throw Phil's ridiculously endearing pink-patterned underwear at him. Routine, like puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly. 

The room is warm; an unusually sunny day for London, and Dodie basks in it. She's learnt to appreciate the rare warm days she gets. She's also learnt to value her time with Dan and Phil. “Danger men at work”, she thinks, and rolls off the bed. Soon, she'll have to go back to her chilly little flat, devoid of the warmth and sounds of these men she chooses to spend her lonely nights with.

Dan’s holding her lemondrop-coloured dress out for her. “But is it Dodie Yellow?”, he says, with a wicked grin. Dodie rolls her eyes, but can’t help the smile that slips on to her face. “That twitter shitstorm was the funniest thing since ‘protip!’, to be honest.”, she says, accepting the dress and pulling it on. Yawning and stretching, she turns to cast a glance at Phil, who’s cracked open his eyes just a bit. “That’s... not Dodie Yellow. Dodie Yellow is, like, more muted. Like daisies. Or those marshmallow birds you get in the States.”, mumbles Phil, squinting at Dodie’s midriff. 

Dodie knows he’s not going to make any sense until he’s got some caffeine and sugar in him, so she hugs Dan briefly (“Put on some pants, Howell!”) and treads the familiar path to their kitchen, where she puts the water to boil for coffee, and sets out three bowls for cereal. This, too, is routine and familiar. Phil enters, his hair quiffed up messily, with his glasses and Dan’s Pokemon Trainer trackies on. He looks like security and warmth; an ocean of calm. Dan sidles up next to him, and lets Phil slip his pale arm around his waist. Next to each other, they look just right. Two halves of one heart, and all that. Inseparable. The universe would implode, etc, etc.

While she appreciates how well they meld together, she can’t help but feel a twinge of longing. She wishes she had the nerves to commit to a relationship the way these two have, so effortlessly.

“Dodie? Same time next week?”, says Phil, eyes full of hope.  
Well, she’ll take all she can while she has it.

**Author's Note:**

> General Content Warnings: Post-smut, fluffy scene of a m/m/f threesome. Anxiety tw (just mentioned in the passing.)  
> haha this is my first fic kill me  
> hit me up on tumblr  
> [ dearbookdear](dearbookdeer.tumblr.com) or my phan sideblog  
> [clickety-dick](http://clickety-dick.tumblr.com)


End file.
